The Pirate Queen's Bitch in progress
by Xerorose
Summary: It hadn't been long since the destruction of the Reapers. Commander Shepard, saviour of the galaxy, Hero of earth and the finest and first human spectre in the galaxy….and missing. Soon after the climax of the celebrations on the Citadel, Commander Jane Shepard disappeared like thin air. Aria T'Loak/FemShepard pairing. Contains Rape, torture (Beatings) and orgasm denial!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A mass effect kink fanfiction :D, it revolves around Aria and Femshepard, with Aria being her casual self, and Jane being…well..in the process of being enslaved!  
This is supposed to be a oneshot, but depending on its reception I might continue it! Let me know what you think! :]**

**I do prefer Liara/Femshep, with Femshep being the sub : ] couldn't resist letting Aria hog the fun this time thanks to the Citadel DLC.**

…

It hadn't been long since the destruction of the Reapers. Commander Shepard, saviour of the galaxy, Hero of earth and the finest and first human spectre in the galaxy….and missing. Soon after the climax of the celebrations on the Citadel, Commander Jane Shepard disappeared like thin air.

Many at the time assumed it was cause of the fatigue from the battle along with the tiring night of partying and shaking hands with the billions celebrating her and her crew's victory over the Reapers. It was only after three days with no sighting or any known form of contact, only then did the galaxy begin investigation, where could she have gone?

…

"Nnnguooh…." The woman groaned as she stirred, well-built and at the peak of physical condition. She had a fiery red hair that matched her strong and fierce personality and combat prowess, piercing glowing emerald green eyes and a extraordinarily beautiful face for a former soldier. Her wrists were chained together above her in the wet, dank and dark cell. Shaking her head to clear the fog from within, she blinked drowsily and looked at her surroundings.

Footsteps made by high heels echoed from outside, a purple asari woman appeared in front of the cell; she stopped and chuckled as she watched the helpless human.

"Do you remember your name?" she spoke with a cold and almost demanding voice. She didn't enjoy broken pets. Especially not one of this value; she had put weeks of planning for this, it wasn't easy to bribe and hire the mercenaries and commandos to perform such a feat on a celebrity such as her, many of them being reluctant and afraid to act against the legendary figure.

"Commander Jane Shepard, Alliance military." She muttered, shivering slightly as the cold air brushed against her skin.

The asari smiled and nodded to her, "Good….Good. Do you know who I am?" she asked curiously, unlocking the door and stepped into the moonlight.

"No fucking ide-" Shepards voice caught in her throat as the woman stepped into the light, her eyes widened as she realized who her captor was, "A-ARIA!?" she stammered in disbelief.

"Tch" Aria made an annoyed sound as she quickly closed the gap and launched an explosive kick into Jane's stomach. "Incorrect. You shall address me as your master"

Shepard felt her breath instantly leave her for dead; crumpling to the side, protected from hitting the floor by the very restraints that left her unable to defend herself, she tasted bile, adrenaline and a hint of blood. Gasping desperately for air she looked up with a pained expression in her face, "W-What the fuck?" she managed to gasp.

Aria smiled, she had hoped the spectre would put up a resistance, it was going to be fun breaking her spirit and dominating her. She bent down low and grabbed her chin, "Now now….in time that word will roll off your tongue as if you've been saying it your whole life, it'll be the very word you use to beg me to fuck your brains out."

The captive couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was being told that she was nothing more than her whore now? After saving the whole entire galaxy from an almost god like race she had been reduced to nothing more than a fuck toy for this asari?

Shepard stared into Aria's purple eyes, full of anger and hatred towards the woman. She had provided a powerful fighting force and useful intel and for that she was grateful but there was no way in hell was she going to be her fuck toy. After regaining her breath, Shepard yelled into her face, "FUCK OFF!" and spat onto her.

Shutting her eyes just before the saliva landed on her face, Aria wiped away the liquid slowly, her eyes turned deadly. It was the eyes of a murderer, rapist and worst of all an angry biotic boss. "Big mistake." She whispered before launching a world of pain onto the helpless woman beneath her, explosive kicks to her stomach and slaps to her face and even stomping her smooth, long and muscular legs.

After twenty seconds of pure pain, Aria finally relented. She stepped back to admire her handiwork, making sure to be extra careful not to bruise and batter the face. Shepard was barely breathing or moving, apart from the occasional twitch. Not many would have survived such a barrage of deadly force, and most of them would be unconscious. But here was Jane Shepard, barely conscious, alive and still had a defiant look in her eyes.

Chuckling again, she watched the bruises form on her pet's body, leaning back down to the barely conscious woman and ran her tongue up from her collarbone to her ear, while at the same time pushing Jane's legs apart and traced from her knee to her pussy. She cocked an eyebrow at the human, she was quite wet. "Wow…You fucking dirty masochist slut! You're soaking down here!" taunting the helpless human.

Shepard only looked at Aria with contempt, wincing as the asari's fingers penetrated into her, rubbing, twisting and teasing her sex mercilessly.

Aria watched cool while finger fucking Jane, relentlessly pumping her fingers inside and out. Using her free hand she wrapped around her neck and squeezed lightly. Using her thumb she circled her clit and teased. Jane had begun moving away as the fingers pushed, trying weakly to escape from the assault.

"S..Stop." she gasped out softly, her eyes began to roll upwards from the oxygen deprivation. Her muscles contracted around the invasive fingers, writhing on the floor and mentally abusing herself, as much as she hated the woman in front of her, she couldn't deny whatever she was doing was bringing her to her limit.

A smile crept on to the asari's face, she could tell that the commander was finally beginning to crack. She could feel it as the contracted tightened around her finger, increasing her pace, watching carefully for the moment where she would release.

Jane trembled as she felt her climax near, the fingers swishing and swirling deep inside of her felt amazing, leaning forward towards the woman she tried desperately to hold back her moan. She was so close! Just a bit more and she would be there, just one more thrust and she was sure, as her captives fingers pulled back….and out.

Aria smirked and lifted her fingers up in front of her face and licked, closing her eyes as she savoured the warm liquid, trying to remember the smell and taste of her pet. She studied Jane's face, it was flushed from a mixture of oxygen deprivation and sexual arousal.

"W-what…?" she panted, twisting around the floor in extreme discomfort because of the orgasm denial. The commander was certainly pissed off and along with the teasing and taunting it infuriated her.

Stripping off her pants and underwear, the asari picked up her laced underwear and pulled her pants back up and did it back up.

Shepard watched carefully, it was so embarrassing to show this side of her to another person that she had no sexual feelings for. With a flash like movement, she felt Aria's first two fingers grip around her mouth pushing her cheeks in between her upper jaw and lower jaw. She flinched in horror as the laced underwear was stuffed into the back of her mouth and the forced shut.

"When I return, if I find those anywhere apart from inside your mouth….." Aria leaned in to add extra emphasise, "You're FUCKED!" With that she whirled around and sauntered out the cell, her figure fading back into the darkness.

"_God damn bitch! I'll get you back for this! Ungh…my ribs, god it feels like every bone in my body has been shattered." _ Shepard groaned, her arms were from being held above her head, she had thought about disobeying the asari pirate, but didn't believe she could survive another beating like that.

She tried yanking the chain to see if it would budge, but it held firm and no signs of budging were shown. Oh god what was she going to do? Never in life had she felt worse off and more vulnerable than this.

Jane curled up, hugging her knees to her breasts and leaned back, tears streaking down her smooth cheeks.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I've decided to continue, XD I thought I wouldn't get much response to this…but I'm happy! Long live Mass effect! 3 Hope Y'all enjoy. Yes…yes before any of you ask why I'm such a twisted and dark person is because….I don't know. :[ Do not hit me please!**

**Thanks to Etain Hawk and Akari78 for their reviews!  
Enjoy everybody 3.**

_Drip…drip…drip…_the constant drip of the water was maddening, nobody could have possibly fallen asleep with it so close…..close enough that she could touch it with the tip of her tongue.

Jane let out a frustrated groan as she gave up trying to rehydrate her parched throat. She collapsed on the floor and sat there. Whoever designed this prison cell was either extremely sadistic or very talented, if being Aria's personal prisoner wasn't going to break her then this cell would. The flutter of her near orgasm from last night was still lingering.

A loud clang rang throughout the room and a burst of light shone through where the door was. The sudden sound startled Jane from her monotonous day. She looked up and saw a familiar figure saunter over.

"Well well I hope you've had a good night's rest." She said with an eerie calmness, grasping the cells bars and smirking at the beautiful but fatigued 'trophy'.

The spectre refused to acknowledge her, she stared off into the space to the right of Aria, it was her own way of getting revenge for what had happened the night before. If she wasn't capable of doing it physically then this was the least that could possibly be done in her current situation.

Aria chuckled and spoke again this time expecting a small response, "You'll be glad to know that the galaxy has gone into disarray again. They've sent search parties everywhere for you. Any information on your whereabouts are worth about twenty thousand credits."

Jane's eyes flickered to meet hers for a moment, a small ray of hope had formed. The itch of impatience grew in her chest, she couldn't wait to get her hands on that purple asari's throat and squeeze it like a stress ball. All she wanted to see was the glower of light fade from this bitch's face.

Letting out a small raspy chuckle, she murmured back to the asari, "Only…a matter of time."

Unlocking the cell door and stepping through, Aria allowed the sunlight reveal her face. She cocked an eyebrow at the silly commanders faith in the council, she was their hero not the other way around. They were useless bunch of democrats, and lord only knows how incompetent c-sec was, how could they not find a single trace of the kidnapping.

"We shall see…" she flashed a deadly smile as she walked up to her captive and nudged her breast with her foot, it was soft and fleshy just like she expected. "What's wrong slut?"

Shepard twitched as the foot nudged her, refusing to look Aria in the eye, she turned her head away, _if I ignore her she's bound to get bored…right?_

Aria chuckled and with a flash and a vice like grip, she had her new 'lovers' chin in her hand, turning her head to face her.

Squirming, Shepard turned her eyes away to look at something else, only to feel a sharp pain as her captors nails dug in, she winced in pain and relented and shifted her eyes back to face the purple orbs of the pirate queen. "W-What..?" she rasped, her throat ached from speaking.

"Thirsty are we?" the asari remarked, an evil idea looked like it was forming inside of her head, he face contorted to an evil grin.

Jane flinched as Aria reached past her, desperately trying to turn her head away from the incoming pain. A few tense moments passed but nothing happened, she peaked to see what was happening. In front of her was Aria's hand, it was water.

Aria watched the girl's eyes narrow in suspicion, she watched as her head leaned forward to drink. Pulling her hand back at the last moment, she turned her hand over and shook her hand dry. Jane made a defeated mew of pain.

Putting her hand underneath the crack where the water was leaking she gathered another small pool. "Want some?"

Eyeing the water thirstily Jane nodded slightly, she didn't care anymore, her throat was so dry it was line sand paper. She leaned forward to drink only to have the hand pull away; she watched it retreat with wide eyes and mouth open.

Aria chuckled at the devastated look on the woman, it was…..absolutely thrilling. "Lick, like the dog you are. Drink and you will regret it."

Jane was horrified, she wasn't a human or a prisoner to her, she was…a pet? She shook her head vigorously, "No way." She growled in her raspy voice, "I refuse to be treated like th-OOF!" the wind was knocked out of her when another devastating kick from her 'queen' connected with her tummy.

"Have it your way. I might come later, if I feel like it." Aria chuckled; she turned on her heels and walked back towards the light.

Realizing she might not have a chance to drink for a while or even anymore and was probably being sentenced to death by dehydration, Jane broke into wild cries and pleads for her to come back, she didn't care, anything for some water! "PLEASE! ARIA! H-HAVE MERCY!" she sobbed pitifully

Without turning back, the asari walked out the door and slammed it shut, leaving the hopeless woman to despair. Shepard pulled weakly against her restraints but fell back down at the excruciating pain of having her arms hung up above her for so long. It was over…she was going to die in this hole, thirsty, powerless and to be never found again to the world. She tilted her head back and shivered lightly and slowly closed her eyes to the cruel surroundings around her, hoping her death would come quick.

…

Everything was going according to plan, it was almost perfect, and even she had to praise herself. Aria could tell Jane was on the edge of breaking, but at this rate she'd but nothing but a broken toy. No…she wanted Jane as a pet…a sex slave, maybe even a lov-

"OH HELL NO!" Aria yelled out suddenly, she did not just think that! Her lieutenants flinched in surprise and stumbled back, tripping and falling over each other's feet. This…no, there was no way in hell she was going to let that happen, taking a deep breath and calming herself down.

She of course had every intention of coming back within the hour, and this time she would give her an ultimatum, an ultimatum that would subject her to eternal embarrassment and crush her will to live. It would turn the galaxy's greatest heroine into nothing.

Aria had to play this carefully; one false move and she could easily lose Shepard to the void of depression and homicidal thoughts. Her thoughts soon drifted from the topic of how to make the helpless and weakened spectre submit to her sexual desires and whims to how she would dress her.

A trophy like her had great assets on her; she would enjoy watching her in a slave collar…perhaps with a ball gag and an anal plug.

…

Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days….she couldn't stand it anymore…water…anything to end this torture. A knife or a gun would be just as much as a godsend as the precious liquid that dropped to the dank and filthy concrete beside her.

The same loud clang that sounded just two hours ago felt like it had been days. Jane shifted weakly, her body was in pure agony. Watching aria intently as she opened her cell and walked back in and smiled at her sweetly, repeating the same thing she did.

Holding the water in her hand, she watched the semi broken spectre lean forward, eyes down and lick the pool of water in front of her.

After a few short seconds she slurped the water from Aria's hand quickly before she had a chance to retreat. This sudden course of action caused her to tut in a disappointed tone. Secretly she was very pleased; it had meant all the fight had not gone out of her, there were still pieces to crack and shatter before all of her belonged solely to her, the one and only queen of omega.

With a flash like movement she backhanded Jane across the face. "Bad bitch! How dare you disobey me after I have treated you so?" she scolded, reaching past and refilling.

Jane whimpered as the solid smack connected with her right cheek, her eyes began tearing up again. She didn't know how much longer she could take of this, Aria was just plain brutality, and she wasn't wearing her down physically but psychologically as well.

She leaned forward to drink, lapping at the pool until all of it was gone. Glancing a look at Aria but quickly broke contact, hoping that she would leave now.

"P-Please Aria…don't do this anymore. Let me leave…I promise I'll tell nobody." She begged meekly, her body shuddering as the thoughts of the beatings she had received. They were far worse than her combat injuries, she had been hit by asari commandos before but even they were no match for the asari boss before her.

A cruel smirk creeped onto the asari's face, reaching down to the womans sex, she stroked it lightly, watching as Jane twitched and trembled ever so slightly. Yes….she remembered yesterday well, she was still discomforted.

Jane shifted her weight to another knee as the asari increased her pace, her mouth parted open to release a small moan as she felt the asari's first two fingers enter her again. It felt…almost heavenly, she twitched and shut her eyes.

"You love this don't you? You're nothing more than a filthy whore right now." Aria taunted teasingly as she pushed in deeper than ever, searching…teasing. She watched and sensed carefully for her orgasm.

Moaned, her lower body trembling visibly more than before as she felt herself build up. "Oohh….nngh…t-there!" she felt the fingers brush against her g-spot.

Aria smirked as she felt the bump inside of her, twirling her fingers inside of her and scraping it ever so slightly with her fingernail.

At her touch, Jane was so close. So close to heaven, she needed it so badly, almost as much as water. It was at the tip of her tongue, her back arching as she felt it near her brink.

Realizing the woman was on the very brink, Aria pulled her fingers out. Denying the spectre once again, she was going to make her submit before anything else. Jane Shepard the commander of the Normany SR-2 was going to have to beg, plead and implore her, her mistress.

Jane's eyes snapped open as she felt her fingers leave, the cold air brushing her sensitive area down there. "W-Why?! J-Just abit more! Please! PLEASE ARIA! I-I'll do anything j-just let me…nnghh!" she cried out, tears streaking down her cheeks.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears; Aria reached above the girl and undid the chains suspending the woman's arms, leaving the cuffs on however. She felt the girl tug at her chains weakly. To assert her dominance, she yanked the chain back. The rough yank caused the girl infront of her to sprawl forward onto her elbows, taking this chance to wrap the chains around her neck, pinning her wrists to her throat.

Aria wasn't going to take chances with the spectre; she couldn't let her finish the job herself. She flashed a grin at the spectre. Whirling around, she yanked the chain roughly as she began walking towards the door.

Jane stumbled forward, she felt like a sheep, all she could do was follow. "W-Where are w-AHH!" she began.

Her captors hand connected with the same cheek, the force of it was hard enough to cause Jane's head to connect with her cell wall, dazing her.

"To your new home."

A shiver ran up Jane's spine, _to hell…._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay..Okay…I apologize, no sex or anything in this chapter…Sorry **** But! A bit more asphyxiation and abuse. Yeah yeah I know I'm cruel…Sorry . must be the inner masochist and sadist fighting.**

**Next chapter will have more….bump and grind ;) and as for the ending…heheheheh…I'll leave you guys guessing what happens to their relationship, as for I am unsure myself. You might end up influencing it in your reviews :3**

The arduous walk was excruciating, her legs were weak from the lack of movement in her cell, and it hurt to breath with all the injuries sustained from the asari before her. To top it off, she made her walk blindfolded and some kind of black material to cover her eyes from the world and protecting her identity.

Finally after what felt like an hour of walking they stopped. Jane heard a familiar _DING! _The elevator opened before them, her chain was tugged roughly forward into the metal box. She felt the top of her head hit something soft and fleshy, it was probably Aria.

The lingering feeling from her orgasm denial was still there, stronger than ever. It was making her salivate at the thought of her climax, but she knew there was no way that Aria would give it to her. She doubted the fact that even if she begged and pleaded like the slave she wanted her to be would be even enough.

Shepard felt herself being tugged again, this time softer as the elevator stopped. They stopped in front of a door, which one could only presume was one of the pirate queen's properties. The door slid open almost silently. Aria let out a content sigh, with a hard tug, she threw Jane across the floor in front of her onto her side.

God was she beautiful, laying there curled up and shivering. Jane Shepard, the once great spectre was at her mercy once again….how she wanted to ravage and crush her spirit…and make her only feel and remember her touch. It had only taken a day and a half to reduce her spirit to this, could it be the stress? Or was she naturally this weak willed when it came to unorthodox methods of crushing a spirit? Whatever it was, it still annoyed Aria that so many people had gawked and wolf whistled at her prize as she paraded Jane home, so rude. Didn't they know not to stare?

She nudged the shivering woman, watching as she twitched quickly to face up, covering her face and bringing her knees into the fetal position. She spoke softly and lovingly, "Shepard…it doesn't have to hurt, it can feel good too. Just imagine a life without all the hard work of running…shooting and the politics. Instead of pain and suffering it can be joy and pleasure."

Jane unravelled from her ball, "J-Just let me leave…please?" she added weakly, knowing better than anybody else that it was all in vain. A sharp smack landed across her left cheek, causing her head connected with the hard marble floor, she whimpered and curled up again.

Aria's voice turned harsh and unforgiving, "Fuck you. You should know your place by now slave….you shall address me properly!" she stood up and stomped on the human's midsection. A cruel smile appeared on her face but a twinge of guilt shot through her.

Leaning in again she whispered, "Its either you be a good obedient slave…..or I'll toss you out on your ass with your hands restrained behind your back, and I'll make it publicly known that you're nothing more than a cheap whore, every batarian on Omega will have a piece of you. Mark my words. Perhaps even that human called Fist might have a shot at you."

Jane trembled violently at the ultimatum, "Y-You wouldn-NNGH!"

Aria kicked the girl again, "Try me. Did you forget the one rule Omega has?"

The spectre shook her head and sobbed, her tears were soaked up by the blindfold, dampening the material. Her body was completely fucked, she could barely uncurl herself, in her fear of being beaten again, this was worse than anything she had experienced in her life.

"Good. You stink. It's time for a shower." Aria stated coldly, she picked up the chains and pulled her up, choking her slightly as she unravelled from the fetal position painfully. She tugged the chain towards her, until the prisoner was right in front of her face, she stared at the blindfold, where Jane's once sparkly green eyes had been. "What do you say?"

Jane groaned, this woman was too brutal, her body was in agony and she still wanted to push her through such trials, "Thank you….mistress."

Unknown to Jane, a wide and semi-relieved smile broke out onto the asari's face. _Yes….all according to plan my little Jane…soon you'll think of nothing but me._

…

Jane sat there in the bath like a doll, her eyes soulless. Barely feeling the soft warm sponge brush against her bruised skin, her chin rested on her chest limply as her 'mistress' washed her body. It had happened so fast….how had she ended up naked, bruised and shattered.

She shivered slightly as a soft breeze of air brushed against her exposed upper body. The breeze caused her to huddle, and lean towards the asari for a source of warmth. Jane didn't care much about her pride anymore, she had enough of the constant violence that ran through her life, and all she wanted was to settle down quietly. Even if it meant she had to be this….this alien's animal…

Aria made an annoyed sound as Jane's wet limbs touched her clothing, she was soaking them slowly. She slapped the woman's hands away and knocked her on the head with a clenched fist, chuckling softly as her victim made a pained sound. Yes…Jane was submitting slowly but surely, the fight was pretty much out of her.

Shepard covered her head with her arms and mewed in pain, no more…no more…she couldn't take anymore. "P-Please don't do that." She whispered in a frightened tone.

"P-Please don't do that….?" Aria asked mockingly.

"Please don't do that…m-mistress." Jane repeated in a rather sad tone.

Her submissive tone brought a smile to the purple asari's face, eyes sparkling as she watched the beautiful woman shiver and tremble before her. She had learned a bit since their first encounter, but there was no way in hell was she going to stop hitting her. No…it brought too much pleasure to her, to watch as she squirmed and whimpered.

Never had Aria felt such…such lust for something…for a human no less! But then again…Jane was special. Yes…she was a spectre….an N7 soldier and saviour of the galaxy. She had proven herself a very useful asset in helping to retake omega.

But…why was she doing this to her? She had taken her prisoner and was training her to be the sex slave that she wanted. Aria shook her head to clear the distracting thoughts, no. She couldn't be allowed to get distracted, there was no way she was becoming…attached to her was she?

Aria growled angrily and grabbed the sponge and shoved it in the girls face and wiped roughly before shoving her head into the marble wall in front of her. Ignoring the girls whimpers and sobs of pain, and storming out of the bathroom.

Ripping open the refrigerator door, she grabbed the first alcoholic beverage she could see and drank deeply. Aria shut the fridge door and walked to the couch; she sat down and rested her forehead on the palms of her hand.

…

Jane sat in the bathtub in the fetal position crying into her knees. Why…why? She had done nothing wrong, why did Aria do this? Even after she had asked for the pain to stop…she dug her fingernails into her arms flesh in anguish.

It had been 15 minutes before she finally regained what little left of composure she had and crawled out of the bathtub and dried herself with the soft white towel that sat on the table. Pushing herself up weakly, her arms trembling at the effort, she stumbled over to the door and peeked out.

The cold and steely gaze connected with her own now dull green orbs caused her to produce a frightened eep, quickly shutting the door and locked it. She prayed that her sudden actions would not incur the asari's fury.

Shepard's anxiety was high; she looked around the place for anything to help defend herself, however the damn bathroom was squeaky clean, the only thing she could use was the towel she had wrapped around her body.

Letting out a frustrated cry she kicked the door, bruising the ball of her feet. She whimpered and collapsed onto the ground clutching her feet. She was never going to leave….deep down she knew it was pointless, but what was the worst that could happen for trying?

Stumbling up, she opened the door slightly and peeked again, Aria was nowhere to be seen. Shepard opened the door wider and looked to her left. Empty. Breathing out a sigh of relief she turned her head to the right….and froze, her jaw dropped.

Aria was standing in front of the door crossed arms and a cocked eyebrow, with a flash like movement, the door was flung open. Before Jane could so much even shriek in fear, her hands wrapped around the human's throat. She lifted up the human, watching intently as the lack of oxygen began taking its toll on the spectre. Why had she felt pity? How could she care for this…thing!?

Jane let out a choked cry of pain as she felt her vision blur. "Akkkhh..!" she grasped her abuser's hand weakly and pried at them helplessly.

A strong surge of guilt ran through the asari, the human was definitely cute in her weak struggles. To her…it was like watching a cute kitten. She shook her head violently; NO she shouldn't be thinking such things! With a flick of her wrist and a small burst of biotics, she threw the girl into the wall in the living room.

"Grrr…Damn you Shepard. Damn you to hell, I will make you regret this.." Aria growled in frustration, she stomped over to the barely moving body. Picking the woman up and flinging her over her shoulder she carried the soldier to the sofa and sat down.

Jane blinked in a daze, the blunt force of hitting the wall had not hurt as much as she had expected but it had left her confused and temporarily disorientated. She was scared, scared of what was to come…

Aria flipped the commander from her shoulder to over her knee, she could feel the smooth skin rub against her clothes._ So…Enticing._

Leaning in to beside the red headed beauty's ear, she spoke in a low and dangerous voice, "This is for damaging my property." She brought her right hand down onto the naked rear of the woman. Producing a loud smack and cry of pain from the victim as flesh met flesh.

Jane kicked the air as four continuous smacks landed randomly across her butt, crying like a wounded dog with each hit, "Nnngahh!"

Licking her lips, Aria rubbed the raw, pink flesh of her human pet. "Oooh is the poor little Shepard in pain? Do you need some medigel?" as she palmed and squeezed the skin.

Shepard lay there whimpering, unwilling to respond to the sadistic mistress above her.

Aria's eyes narrowed in slight anger, "You will answer when spoken to!" Raising her hand and bringing it down on the rear, a smile curled at her lips as the shrill cry produced from the human.

"Y-Y-Yes..Aria." Jane stammered.

Another smack.

"YEEK!"

Another smack.

Jane continued to cry, she didn't understand what she had done wrong! She had replied to the Asari boss as instructed!

After the fifth time, Aria grabbed the red hair and yanked backwards, allowing their eyes to meet she spoke in a icy tone "You will address me properly as suited to your current ranking….Slave!"

Tears streaked down her cheeks as she bit her lip and nodded while looking at her owner. Jane shut her eyes in pain as her hair was pulled harder, she opened her eyes and saw an expecting look. "Y-Y-Yes mistress.."

Her submission brought a chuckle to Aria, releasing the girl and pushing her off her lap and onto her dusty carpet where she quickly brought her hands to her rear and covered.

"I'm hungry. Cook. Now."

Jane crawled away quickly on all fours and towards the kitchen in terror.

"And don't you even think of trying to poison me! I will be sure to scan it with my omnitool!" she shouted after her.

_When is this going to end..?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The first actual sex scene…hmm sometimes I wonder if I'm too cruel to my characters….HeheheHAHAHAHAMWAHAHAHAAA! Anyway I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the delay! Don't forget to leave a review and your thoughts of the progression so far!**

**Akari78: I don't know **** Mayyybeeeee, I do distinctly remember one of the characters was a capable information broker *Wink wink***

**Boldfullmetal: Here I thought I was demented..:P I don't think Aria would appreciate a used toy XD.  
Oh and thanks for all your reviews and support!**

…

_Tap…tap…tap…tap_…her right index finger was beginning to hurt from all the waiting. It had been twenty minutes, _"how long did this woman take to cook a simple FUCKING MEAL!?"_ Aria seethed as she stood up and stomped towards the kitchen.

As she neared towards her location, a sweet acrid like smell, horrible and charcoal like. She rounded the corner and saw the human woman shielding her face from what seemed like a black slab of what used to be meat on fire.

Aria's face turned from hot white seething anger to utter surprise, she quickly ran past the human and grabbed her fire extinguisher mounted on the wall and quickly got to work on trying to put out the black mess her slave had created.

After two whole minutes of battling against the abomination of what Jane considered food ended. Aria whirled onto the human; Shepard was still naked and only holding a spatula that she had been so feebly using to cook.

"SHEPARD!" the asari roared with such force that the spectre felt the air brush against her face; she dropped the spatula and backed away slowly. Her face turned from deep worry to pure fear as her mistress advanced on her stomp by stomp with her fists bunched up beside her.

Aria's face was contorted with rage, how was this useless soldier capable of even living!? She was deadly sure military school taught the basics on survival and that would include cooking! "YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" she screamed

Jane's eyes widened in horror, _No….No more pain…!_ She turned and bolted away from the angry purple humanoid. She could feel her heartbeat hammering inside her chest, Jane knew deep down if she stopped now she might get off easy with a heavy beating.

But she didn't, running as fast as she could, the slave and mistress ran in circles in the large apartment, with the spectre using walls and other furniture in the house to shield herself from biotics. Jane could hear the furious stomps of the asari, each stomp becoming louder. She swore she could hear the floor cracking underneath Aria's high heels.

Aria growled in frustration as they ran ring around the rosie in her own apartment, Jane was too quick for her to use her biotics on, every time she rounded a corner Jane was already at her next one.

The asari growled and a vicious smile crossed her face, her gaze met her victims as she rounded a corner. Stopping on the spot she waited for a second as she heard the incoming footsteps.

Jane kept peaking over her back as she ran away from the Asari, was she finally beginning to lose her?

As Jane rounded the corner, Aria stood in front of her, an evil, furious yet…pleased grin faced her. She opened her mouth to beg for forgiveness but was met with a swift backhand, with enough force to knock her to the side, away from the wall.

Before Jane could even so much as push herself up, Aria stomped onto the girls back and watched her writhe and open her mouth in a silent scream of pain. "YOU! DUMB! BITCH!" Aria yelled stomping between each word.

Jane swore she could feel her spine shattering in multiple places, after a few minutes of writhing and screaming silently in pain, she found her voice again, sobbing into the hard floor beneath her. _Pain….hurts…nnggh…noo more…anything please…_"P-Please…"she gasped

Aria watched in content as the woman pleaded weakly, she was at her complete mercy, Shepard was nothing but another sack of meat beneath her.

Jane opened her mouth again to beg for forgiveness but was met with a sharp pain in her rear, the sudden pain caused her to straighten her back and squeal "Eee!"

The asari chuckled her grin growing wider as she twisted her heels and pushed in deeper.

"Y-nghh! O-Oww S-STOP IT!" Jane cried out as her back was pinned to the ground by the asari's powerful leg. She winced and felt her anus contract around something thin and hard.

Aria taunted, "Whats wrong Shepard? Can't move with my heels up your ass?" she pulled out slightly before forcing it back in sharply causing another squeal to escape from the once tough as nails commander. She had been reduced to nothing but a human slave…with an excellent body and mind.

The spectre's tears were flowing down her cheeks uncontrollably; she managed to stop her crying and gritted her teeth as the asari continued to push deeper into her ass with her heels. "M-MISTRESS!" she screamed desperately.

Aria's eyes narrowed, a slight tinge of guilt had seeped into her. She sighed and shook her head, lifting her heels out. She got onto her knees and with a vice like grip seized Jane's hair and pulled back, exposing her throat to the asari.

Jane gazed into the cold eyed Aria, her tears still trickling down. She reached up meekly and touched the asari's arm, _So…warm…why does she do this?_ Her lips trembled, looking like she was about to cry at any moment. But she held it back, she was afraid of what would happen if she caused another racket.

"You will lay here and wait. If you move, you may consider yourself Omega's new and free whore." Aria told simply, "I shall let your imagination do the rest. There is no escape from me…Jane."

Shepard shivered as her name was said, responding with the slightest nod. She felt her mistress's grip recede and felt her head hit the hard floor. She didn't care anymore…Aria was right…even if she managed to escape from this prison, she would only walk into a larger one…and a deadlier one at that.

…

Aria came back a few moments later, with a vicious looking leash in hand. Dying to see the look on her pets face when it was attached to her, quickly crossing the room and to where she had left the beaten up woman, using her right foot she nudged her gently to grab her attention.

"Wake up." She said in a cold tone.

The red-headed human groaned and blinked, trying to push herself up weakly.

Aria moved quickly and efficiently, bending down and using her left knee to pin the woman to the ground, smiling as Jane made a pained 'Ungh' and dangled the collar in front of her eyes. It used to belong to her pet Varren.

Jane eyed the collar in horror, turning her head away in a mix of disgust and horror, it had sharp needle like spikes in the interior of the collar. There was no way such a thing could be safe for a human! She mewed in terror as the hand holding the torture-like tool came closer.

The purple asari whispered in a dangerous tone, "Be careful now Shepard…If you struggle too much, well let's just say you won't be moving much anymore. Your nervous system is…rather vulnerable compared to them."

With surgeon like precision the asari placed the tip of the needles on the human neck, carefully avoiding the spinal cord and pushed in slowly, wincing slightly as she watched the needles sink into her flesh. The human's cry of pain as the needles sunk in fell on deaf ears.

Once satisfied the collar had been attached safely, Aria stood back up, relieving the woman from her painful position. Secretly inside her head she let out a sigh of relief, the dangerous part was finally over and the fun part was about to begin.

Shepard groaned in discomfort and pain, she was afraid to move her head in fear of hurting herself. Looking up to the who she believed to be the devil herself with wide eyes, wondering why somebody in the world would ever put a 'pet' collar so dangerous onto a human. It was unethical!

"This." Aria raised a remote and continued, "Is my leash, and you." She grabbed the collar with her index and middle finger and yanked, the sudden action caused a cry of anguish from Jane. "Are my pet."

And with that the purple mistress pushed a button.

Electricity coursed through the Commander's body furiously.

"NGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed from the pure agony, every inch of her skin crawled and burned. Falling to the floor writhing and pleaded for the pain to stop, at this rate her mind was going to be lost to the void.

The purple finger pressed down on a button beside the one she had previously pushed and watched the Commander's face carefully. She was worried that such a trial proved too much for the human, bending over on one knee and placed her hand on the woman's face to look for a response.

"Jane...?" she asked worriedly, a frown appearing on the queen of omega's face.

The spectre lay there her mouth still jarred open and twitching from the excruciating burst of pain. She was beginning to dribble from her mouth.

"_Is…she ignoring me or..did I actually break her?" _Aria wondered, she prodded the commander this time, somewhat expecting a violent or submissive outburst…..nothing. Bending down further to take a better look at the Jane's face she realized that her eyes were unfocused and empty.

Aria recoiled and fell back onto her butt, her eyes widened in fear and clutched her chest, an blunt knife felt like it had forced its way through her chest. "_No…No..! This..This wasn't supposed to happen! Not so soon…"_

…

The human twitched and the darkness began to fade around her, the clouded image before her grew in focus. It looked humanoid to say the least. As her vision cleared up she could make out the beautiful purple eyes…they were terrified.

It wasn't long before her vision had fully recovered, her blood chilled over. It was her mistress. She tried to push herself up but her body was still paralysed from the aftereffects of the collar, grunting in pain from the effort.

To Aria's complete surprise, Jane Shepard was quite fine just unconscious and she seemed more than capable of moving still. Letting out a sigh of relief as she had feared the worst, she crawled over quickly, reaching over to lift her pets head and pulling Jane into an embrace.

The sudden action caused Jane to mentally flinch. For the battered, bruised and sore commander this was the first act of kindness she had ever received from the sadist. It felt soft and warm, the first luxury she had received since her kidnapping.

With barely a second thought Jane clung onto the warmth like a starved kitten, going as far as to rub her cheeks against hers gently. Her actions were rewarded with a small squeeze and some soothing words from her mistress.

Much to Aria's great surprise, she couldn't believe what was happening before her. Jane was reciprocating to the embrace; it was comforting. "_Damn she is cute_", the asari thought silently as the humans cheek rubbed against her own.

But the asari mistress knew this could not continue as so.

Aria pushed Jane away and tutted, resuming her cold attitude. Although deciding against punishing the woman again, standing up and strutting over she bent down from the waist down and spoke in a much lighter tone, "You have been good, since…your little cooking incident. Therefore I will not punish you any further. Behave and you will be rewarded, perhaps…" she turned around and began to walk away, "even get fed."

Chuckling as she managed to glimpse the horror in Jane's eyes.

…

In secret Aria was worried, it felt like Jane had almost disappeared. The last thing she wanted was a broken slave, it wasn't fun when they didn't struggle…or at least make it exciting in some way. She wanted to make sure this one lasted; after all spending millions of credits just for a human wasn't exactly cheap.

Frowning to herself, this was almost too easy. She had thought the Commander would be much tougher to break. Perhaps she was overdoing it, the intentional water deprivation along with the beating, humiliation and stress from finally defeating the Reapers had taken an extremely heavy toll on her.

The asari let out a frustrated sigh and laid back, sprawled on her king size bed. Shutting her eyes and attempting to relax, the situation was getting out of hand. She hated nothing more than being out of control.

A quiet knock was heard from her right side.

Without opening her eyes she responded loud enough for her voice to be heard, "Come in!"

With a brief sound as the door slid open and a head peeked into view, it was Shepard. Being cautious she asked in a meek tone, "H-Hey Aria?" she gulped as the purple eyelids snapped open and a furious glare. Quickly correcting herself, "M-Mistress?"

The asari rolled off the bed and stalked towards the pet, smiling wickedly as she watched Shepard raise her hands ready to fend for herself. Using a small amount of her biotic power she knocked shepard back, causing the girl to stumble.

Aria repeated this until her slave's back was against a wall, in which time she rushed forward and pinned the woman against the wall by grabbing her wrists and closing the gap between their heads. Leaning in to her neck and breathed deeply, causing Shepard to tremble. Sticking her tongue out, she ran it up the human female's neck, leaving a small trail of saliva. To her great pleasure, she felt her captive struggle weakly against her grip, she asserted her dominance with a small nip towards her jugular.

The asari's threatening nip elicited a reluctant moan from the quivering lips, "oooh…W-Wait mistress.."

Her attacker pulled back and stared at her with mock anger, "What?" she barked harshly.

Shepard opened her mouth to reply but was quickly silenced by a bruising kiss. Out of reflex she bit down on the intruding lips, causing her asari mistress to recoil in pain.

Less than a second went by before Shepard realized her mistake, raising her hand in a defensive manner she quickly apologized, "Oh shit! I'm SO SORRY!" she cried out rushing forward to see if Aria was alright.

With a blinding flash Jane crumpled to the floor writhing in pain clutching weakly at her collar. "ARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aria wiped her lip with the back of her hand, wincing at the sight of her own blood. Jane had done it now...this time her anger was going to be real. With another button the pain stopped transmitting into the poor commander who lay there paralysed, she was frothing slightly.

Grabbing the commander by the hair and dragging her to the empty room beside her own bedroom and threw Jane inside. It was a plain white room, with 4 white walls and a door and no windows. The room itself was empty and there was only the hard marble floor. "You will regret that." Was all she said.

The frozen woman watched with wide eyes as the asari retreated through the door. She was in for it now…flashbacking to her first beating. Her powerful legs connecting with her stomach was incredible, it felt like all her organs were being crushed by a bulldozer.

Having underestimated her captor one time too many, Jane had learnt her lesson. As long as she was on Omega her power and influence was limited. Although the spectre disliked being powerless to do anything she knew that Aria had complete control over her mind and body with that shock collar around her neck.

Her initial fear and contempt for the ruler of Omega had only grown since their initial encounter, but deep down she had felt a small warmth that soothed her during their short embrace. It hadn't been long since her capture and she already was beginning to cave in to her captors unorthodox methods of torture, Jane couldn't but help wonder what Aria really wanted with her, military information, bases, key locations and vulnerable infrastructure seemed most likely but…the questions were yet to come.

Thirty minutes had passed since being thrown into the insane asylum like room, the spectre's anxiety and fear growing by the second. She had no idea what the obsessed Aria was going to do, "_is…she going to beat me again? I hope she doesn't..urghh my body I can barely move it as it is…" _as if to prove her point she tried to move her legs but a piercing pain shot up her lower back. She collapsed back to the floor helplessly and lay there, staring emptily at the doorway waiting for her inevitable punishment.

…

After two long hours had finally passed, the former commander of the Normandy SR-2 and now the private slave of Aria T'Loak had finally managed to push herself up to sit against the wall. Massaging her wounds tenderly, wincing occasionally as her palm rubbed over the center of the many bruises on her waist.

The door slid open with a clunk. Jane raised her head to look directly at the now naked Asari who walked through. Her breathe caught as she saw the toy mounted around the other asari's crotch. It was a giant purple strap on that she had placed on herself.

Aria sauntered over, an excited smirk on her face. Her victim was obviously shocked, scared and somewhat dumbfounded by her current situation. "Scared Shepard?" she asked in an amused tone, stopping in front of the weakened commander swaying her hips from side to side, almost teasingly in front of her.

"O-Oh god.. w-what the hell are you going to do with that thing?" she stammered wide eyed at the size of the abnormally large penis toy.

With an amused chuckle she grabbed the base of the toy and stroked it, "Where else but inside of you?" she answered, with a step forward.

"N-No way t-t-t-that will never fit! That must b-be at least 8 inches long a-a-and 5 wide! "

"I'm sure we could…it a little push."

Desperately trying to reason with the demented asari dominatrix, "B-But why? It's not like it will grant you any pleasure." Squirming as she watched the purple fingers slide up and down.

"On the contrary it has a feedback function. In other words…I get all the pleasures of being a male. Useful technology made by your people Shepard." She replied matter of factly, while eying up her red headed slave with lust.

The fear she had been amassing inside of her head took over, scrambling to her knees and hands she crawled to the left of the asari and made haste, feebly trying to escape from her captor.

With a pull, Shepard was lifted into the air helplessly, eyes wide with fear and horror at the incoming punishment.

T'Loak was less than impressed by such a stupid act from the galaxy renowned commander. A flick of her wrist and the commander dropped to the floor released from the pull.

Scrambling up quickly, ignoring the pain from her previous wounds she tried to back away, only to kiss the hard floor beneath her, as the asari's barefoot stomped into her upper back and pinned her.

A small groan of pain emanated from the pinned woman.

"Now…that was not very clever." She spoke in a dark tone, lifting her foot from the humans back. With a swift movement she replaced where her foot had been with her hand as she straddled the human's back, and her front onto the cold marble.

Jane wriggled weakly, underneath the older womans body. Her struggles were only rewarded with her right arm being pinned behind her back.

"Stupid girl…" Aria tutted as she shifted backwards onto the Spectre's well defined thighs, gaining her full access to her ass and vagina. Using her free hand she guided the gigantic toy to her prize.

With a quick thrust, the dildo entered into her pink flesh causing a yelp of pain as her muscles tensed around the toy as it tested her elasticity. "NNNGAAH!"

Aria grabbed her slaves hair and yanked backwards simultaneously pulling the girl deeper into her. Biting her own lip as the waves of pleasure washed over her body. "Nmm…You're tight Shepard" she complimented as she leaned forward and pushed to the base. Sticking her tongue out and running it up the wench's back, leaving a cold trail of saliva that sent a shiver down her helpless toy's back.

"How does it feel?" she asked with a smirk as she began riding the commander at a slow pace, personally feeling ecstatic over the Woman's sex that only fuelled her lust-driven actions. There was nothing more she enjoyed than breaking a person's will and turning them slowly into her submissive slut.

Shepard quivered and clamped her jaw tight, as she felt the smooth asari's hand run up her smooth pale skin. She could feel the gigantic dildo push in deeper with every thrust as she was pinned to the cold floor, causing her to tense up with each movement. Her cold sweat dripped down her forehead as the pain from having her arm pinned and the gigantic toy up in her sex sent waves of pain throughout her sore body, her free arm incapable of doing anything in her awkward position.

Eyes narrowing at her pets defiance, Aria raised her hand and brought it down onto the woman's exposed left buttocks, the sharp smack causing a squeal of shock and light pain. "When I ask you a question, I expect an answer!" she scolded, pinching the spot she had just hit

"Aaahhh! Stop!" Shepard whined, her voice a higher pitch than usual, swaying her hips to the right to avoid the rough hands.

A twisted smile crept into the asari's smile, relishing in the woman's pain. Tilting her head back as the pleasure wracked throughout her body. The pleasure was beginning to haze her mind and take over her actions continuing to ravage the Commander mercilessly pumping in and out, ignoring her pitiful cries.

Shepard lay there, tears streaked down her cheeks with every thrust, breathe and touch was slowly driving her mad, as the pleasure and pain mixed together into a strange concoction that slowly blanketed her mind. She could feel her muscles tense around the thick advanced material penetrating through her, driving her slowly off the edge.

"Nnggh! Damn…This feels amazing! I haven't fucked someone so tight in decades!" Aria cried out as the pent up pleasure began to take its effect on her, moaning loudly as her climax built up. She yearned for more friction and deeper penetration into her helpless captive, using her left hand to wrap around her waist and pulled, increasing the speed and depth of her thrusts.

After what seemed like hours, Aria let out a ecstatic moan and came into her captive. Collapsing onto her victims back and let out a content sigh as her own breasts pressed up on the humans smooth back.

The commander tensed up and bit her lip, thanking to whatever celestial being that it had ended as her mistress climaxed. She felt warm fluid pour inside her to her great surprise, a small grunt escaped her lips as the asari collapsed onto her back. After a few tense seconds she asked with quivering lips, "W-What was that…?"

Ignoring the scared human, Aria lay there peacefully; she hadn't felt so relaxed in ages. It was only when the question was repeated over and over again did she give in. Slapping the human across the head, "Shut up. It's only a healing salve. So you won't be too sore tomorrow." She added with a small smirk.

Jane lay there for a few moments before chirping up again, "Can you please get off of me now?" she felt soiled, used and objectified. To Aria she was nothing more than just a good fuck and a punching bag to abuse and use as she saw fit. Wincing slightly as the asari pulled out slowly from within her, shifting uncomfortably as the salve inside of her leaked out.

But her mistress wasn't done yet, she placed her barefoot on her slaves back once again and commanded, "Wait here. Move and you will regret it. " Before walking out the box like prison.

Shepard groaned and pushed herself up weakly, her lower back was in agony. From the combined strength of the beating and rape, she could've sworn her spine had at least fractured.

…

Aria returned after a few brief minutes with a basket full of items in hand. She threw the basket in front of the human slave.

Jane eyed the contents of the basket carefully; there was rope, a single red pill and blankets. She picked up the pill and eyed it cautiously. There was something suspicious about it that she couldn't place her finger on, she had never seen it before in her life, nor did it have any specific engravings or markings to give away which company it was made from.

Growing impatient with her pets unwillingness she closed the gap with a quick burst of speed and launched a devastating kick into her hard sternum.

The spectre's eyes bulged as she was launched backwards along with her breathe knocked out, dropping the pill at the same time. Before she had time to push herself up she felt the well trained fingers of her Queen stuff the pill deep into her throat.

Aria held her hand over the writhing spectre's mouth and clamped her nose. She watched carefully as the oxygen deprived woman struggled desperately for oxygen. "Swallow and it'll be all over." She spoke quietly.

Flailing wildly, Jane managed to connect hard enough to cause the asari to stumble back, but not before she swallowed the red pill that was forced into her unwilling mouth. She grasped her throat and tried to stop the pill from entering her stomach but to no avail.

"W-What was in that!?" She gasped weakly as she clutched her throat.

An evil grin crept onto Aria's face, followed by an evil chuckle, "That…my dear Commander was an Aphrodisiac. It's illegal in most sectors except for Omega. It has been known to…break those who are weak-willed." Bending down and patting the horrified woman, "But I believe in you Shepard."

Jane's body began burning up, her heart rate increasing rapidly and nostrils flared. Collapsing onto her back and began to tremble as she felt the extremely powerful aphrodisiac take over her body. Her mind beginning to blank out and was slowly losing her ability to hear, unable to clearly make out the words that were being spoken to her by her captor as her wrists were bound behind her back forcefully.

After Aria was satisfied with her handiwork she watched the human woman roll around like a child as her mind was being blanked out by the intense ecstasy. Shepard was drooling all over the floor creating a wet mess, in the well lit room she could see the sweat and moisture around her sex that glistened brightly.

Chuckling to herself she exited the room and headed for bed. She hadn't felt so great in years. All her earlier doubts about spending all her money for the commander was washed away in a brief instant. She knew there would be plenty of time to play tomorrow…that is if the commander didn't succumb to the drug.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late release, have been bogged down for abit now .! So anyway enjoy the chapter, no smut unfortunately but it does show two of my favourite characters :D. ENJOY! Don't forget to R&R**

_..Tac tac tac tik tac tac tac _The blue asari typed away sluggishly, it was nearly her fourth sleepless night and she looked like hell. Ever since the celebration and disappearance of Shepard she had troubles sleeping, of course prior to that she had slept like a newborn babe after they had finally struck the reapers down once and for all. Her eyes

It just didn't add up! Why would the saviour of the galaxy and every sentient being just vanish like thin air? " ." Glyph blipped up.

"Not now Glyph." Liara waved off her advanced VI assistant.

" I ins-" The VI persisted

"NOT NOW!" The furious asari turned to glare at the giant spherical robot which had backed down and through the floor and seemed to be almost cowering in front of his owner.

"Yes ." Before it turned back to its corner, and resumed its set job.

The asari let a small tired sigh escape her lips, she rested her forehead on her palm and shook side to side before turning back to her computer and set back to work.

A few minutes ticked by before another distraction arrived, the door to her cabin on the Normandy hissed open. The light that poured into her dimly lit room revealing a well-built facial scarred but friendly looking turian.

"Hey Liara, any progress so far?" Garrus murmured as he stopped beside her, watching in a mixture of awe and worry at the blue asari

"Good to see you Garrus. Sorry could you repeat that?" She greeted without turning to face him.

Clearing his throat he repeated his question, "Any progress so far?"

"No..I haven't been able to trace any chatter of Shepards whereabouts. It's like the news has said, she's just simply vanished without a single trace."

The turian sighed in dismay, he had been growing increasingly agitated. He was having just as much trouble as the asari figuring this out. The day of their celebration was still fresh in his mind, he had seen the crowds cheering and shouting their names, with obviously the most audible one above all being his best friend.

"What about you Glyph?" Garrus turned to face the VI assistant who instantly perked up.

"On the contrary I have found a letter and a voice recording that could shed some light." It spoke in its robotic voice that was borderline cheerful.

Liara whirled around in a flash, "WHAT?! Why did you not notify me of this Glyph?!" she demanded, mentally making a reminder to upgrade Glyph later down the road.

" I did attempt to do so. But you ignored me and sent me away." Glyph replied as it floated up in front of her.

A frown appeared on Liara's face, her eyes tilted upwards as she tried to remember when that was.

"It was Four minutes and twenty seconds ago Doctor."

The third member of the room couldn't help but a little chuckle escape from his mandibles.

"Oh..Oh…Sorry Glyph.." the asari apologized as a small pink tint rose in her cheeks, embarrassed by her own mistake.

"Well what are you waiting for? Show us!" Garrus interjected after he had managed to suppress himself from laughing at his friend's mistake.

Without a word the VI floated up to the screen and twirled for a few tense seconds as it uploaded its data.

The voice message crackled to life as the initial static cleared away, a serious yet hesitant voice could be heard, "Target captured. I…" the voice let out what seemed to be a conflicted sigh, "Haa…I don't know about this. It just does not feel right."

Another voice crackled to life on the com, "I know. But the credits are amazing. Whoever wants her must be loaded!"

The first voice interjected angrily, "But this is the person who saved all of us from certain death! By the goddess it's Commander Shepard! I…I just don't feel right doing this."

"I know right!? Isn't it exciting? We just took down a god!" the voice giggled childishly.

"It is not funny Clarissa! We get extremely lucky that she was drunk, if she hadn't been it would have been extremely difficult!" a third voice yelled in a furious tone, causing their unintended audience to jump slightly.

"I know…I know…but we can put this money to good use! We'll be millionares!" the childish voice chirped up again

The first voice followed up sympathetically, "I just hope…whoever is paying so much money, whatever they want with her makes it quick."

A short pause followed.

"Is that it?" Garrus asked just as the third voice started speaking again.

"So we meet at the set checkpoint in three days?"

The other two voices agreed in unison.

"It has been two days since the transmission." Glyph added

Liara growled her eyes narrowing at the screen. "They will pay…" was all she said.

Her long-time friend and ally reassured her, "Relax Liara. Shepard can take care of herself, anyway you should rest. Yo-"

"Garrus! I cannot simply sleep knowing that Shepard could be out there facing goddess knows what! She snapped back, furious that anyone would suggest such a thing.

"LIARA! You're no good to us half dead! Now get some rest or I'll put you to bed myself!" the former c-sec turian scolded.

"You wouldn't!" Liara glared at him. The two stared each other off for a good minute before the asari backed down; she rested her forehead in her palm pitifully and sighed. "I..I'm sorry Garrus I didn't mean to."

Garrus flashed a reassuring smile, "It's okay Liara, everyone is just as worried as you are. We need you to be rested and in top condition if we're going to save her though."

Liara nodded understandingly, turning to her cozy dimly lit cabin, nothing had changed since the defeat of the reapers, the storage crates behind her, the massive amount of technology in front of her and her queen sized bed to her left. She sighed, "You're right…Thank you Garrus."

Without a word, the friendly turian nodded and turned and left the asari to her thoughts.

The archaeologist pushed herself up and stumbled towards the large bed, without so much as a groan she collapsed onto the bed. Her vision blurred and darkened, the stress that had amounted since her saviour's disappearance had begun to take its toll. If it wasn't for her friends and her experiences from suffering a loss she would have sat there and cried herself to sleep.

"By the goddess Shepard…where have you gone?" she murmured sleepily before her vision went dark.

…

"Mmnnnn…" The purple asari grumbled as she stirred. Sitting herself up lazily in her well decorated and neat room, her white walls provided the perfect background for her expensive furniture that surrounded her. Planting her feet on the comfortable and luxurious rug, she cracked her neck from side to side and stretched out her arms wide.

A small content smile rose to her face, she felt fucking amazing. Never had she felt so relaxed and calm. Her smile only grew larger when she remembered what had transpired the night before, making a mental note to check on her little pet after going through her daily routine of freshening up and working out.

Aria stepped into her bathroom and went through her business as usual, she enjoyed sleeping naked so she could step into the shower without removing anything, along with her toothbrush to quicken everything.

She was done with her routine after an hour of an incredibly intense workout that consisted of working all her major muscles and biotic powers. Her commando training had left a mark, and that was to never be unprepared, and with such an intense work out she could keep at her peak.

Wiping away the sweat that dripped down to her brow, she assumed her cold steely look as she prepared to check in on her sweet little toy that she hoped half crazed at the very most.

Walking past the kitchen and stopping in front of the metal doors, she pressed her palm to the door and waited patiently for it to recognize her.

The door slid open with a small hiss. There lay Jane Shepard, with hair splayed across her face sitting against a wall panting heavily. Her face a deep shade of red, her breath steamy as the drug coursed through her body, hands tied behind her back helplessly. Her eyes were half lidded from exhaustion she groaned at the sight in front of her, the naked asari was smirking dangerously at her.

Aria took a few steps forward towards her extremely horny slave, smiling at the small pool of liquid that was beneath the human. "My…my…You held up better than I expected…" she teased, earning herself an angry glare.

"Did you enjoy the drug?" she asked curiously, taking another step closer and kneeling down to prod the woman's left exposed breast.

Jane twitched sensitively; her skin felt like it was on fire. The slightest of contact could set her into a daze, turning away from the asari and tried to shuffle away. To her dismay she was met with Aria's warm palm, groping and massaging her exposed breast nearly set her into ecstasy, her head tilted back and eyes rolled back. "Uoooohh…." Was all she managed to make out.

"I'm impressed Jane…apart from this little puddle here." Dipping her finger in the warm liquid and rubbed it against her skin.

The asari reached forward and gripped the girl by the back of her head, scrunching the hair to tighten her grip; she stood up and began dragging the woman.

Through the hall way and into the kitchen, she threw Jane inside and commanded, "Cook. Now." Turning away walking to sit at the table and watch the extremely horny spectre get up weakly.

Aria watched on with a smirk, resting her chin on her right palm. "Chop chop!" in a lazy tone

Jane stumbled weakly, throwing a furious glare at the pirate queen, "My hands are tied!" she grumbled.

"What was that dear?" Aria's voice suddenly turning icy and narrowing eyes as she met Shepards glare.

"My hands are tied….mistress."

With a wave of her hands her biotics destroyed the ropes, freeing the spectre. "Don't even think about it." Aria added with a all too knowing smirk.

The Spectre bit her lip in desperation; the burning hot sensation in her sex was tempting her. Willing herself to keep her hands above hip level she shook her head to clear herself trying desperately to focus on the task she was given, ripping the fridge door harder than she meant to, and grabbed the ingredients she needed to make an omelette.

Her breathing was laboured, panting as she crossed her legs as she tried to set to work. With each passing second it was becoming harder for her to concentrate as the drug sent waves of heat throughout her body. The piercing gaze of her captor that drilled into her back sent a mixture of excitement and fear down her spine, it felt like they could read her, every nook and cranny being explored just by the eyes alone..

It wasn't long until Jane had arduously managed to beat the eggs and poured it into the pan. As soon as the last drop entered the pan she fell down onto her butt, her will failing. Her hand darted to her sex, shutting her eyes and biting her lips sensually as her hands sent pleasurable shocks throughout her body.

But it was soon cut short by her mistress as she stomped over and kicked her hard enough to knock her to the ground. She stomped her boot onto her chest, not enough to damage her but to wind.

The blunt force to her chest left her gasping for air, she reached up pleadingly. Choked gasps could be heard from the suffocating Commander. The oxygen deprivation was serving to only aid her horniness.

Aria's eyes narrowed, she spoke in a warning tone, "If you don't stop now slut, I'll make sure you'll never be able to hold a gun ever again." Of course with medical technology they would always be able to restore her abilities but she would ensure the rebellious commander ever receive it.

"O..kay!" she choked out her hands clawing at Aria's leg desperately.

A small smile appeared on Aria's lips, "Why have you put so many eggs in?" she queried the woman completely at her mercy beneath her, she lightened the weight on her right foot so her slut could speak.

"F-For m-AKH!" she was cut off when the pressure on top of her had suddenly doubled. She gasped the asari's calves and tugged at it weakly.

"I did not tell you to make food for two. THROW THE REST AWAY!" she yelled into her face lifting her foot and walked back to where she sat down with a small smirk.

If Jane wanted food or water, she would have to beg for it.

The commander groaned, the heat in her lower body was ever persistent. Her eyes were slightly glazed over from the effects, she stood up and brushed herself off and winced at the pain in her chest.

She set back to finishing her omelette. The soft aroma of the freshly cooked breakfast made her stomach growl. When she set the meal down on the table in front of her abusive captor, she noticed the electric collar remote in her hand, with a small grin on her face.

Shepard shook her head in horror, her eyes pleading for mercy. She took a step back, her lips quivered and hot tears flooded to her eyes.

For a long second, Shepard thought she was going to push down on the button and send her into a world of pain. But Aria placed the remote down beside her meal and smiled at her sweetly, "Sit down." Jane shuffled towards the chair only to be cut off, "Not there. Here." She pointed to the floor beside her.

Jane gulped and shuffled beside her and sat down on her butt cross legged, nervous to what was to come. Her actions brought a tingle of excitement to Aria, but she knew what she wanted to do to the semi-broken slave had to wait.


End file.
